Importante Para Mim
by MademoiselleMary
Summary: Ela era inalcansável, mas eu a amaria para sempre


**Oiii =)**

**Segunda fic de filme, primeira de Piratas do Caribe!**

**Essa fic, na verdade, era só uma história que eu tinha escrito, mas depois que eu reli, eu achei tão Piratas do Caribe que eu acabei adaptando.**

**Enjoy~**

**Importante Para Mim**

**By Mafe Ly**

Tudo o que eu queria era segurar a mão dela...Um mínimo toque, para poder confortá-la...Ou pelo menos confortar a mim, o meu sentimento, o meu desejo. Mas não era possível, eu nunca poderia fazê-lo e, além disso, ela não permitiria a minha aproximação.

Ela é uma moça de família, noiva de um sortudo que não eu, criada sob as regras da sociedade burguesa. O que eu era? Quem eu era? Apenas um ferreiro, um comerciante, a classe 'desgraçada' da sociedade. Era um jovem habilidoso e astuto. Mas, para ela e para a família dela, eu não era nada.

Talvez tivesse sido melhor aquele dia não ter acontecido: Talvez tivesse sido melhor aquele dia não ter acontecido: teria sido muito melhor se eu tivesse morrido no mar, assim o navio da Corte inglesa não teria me salvado, eu não teria conhecido-a, ela não teria sorrido para mim. Aquele sorriso gentil e doce foi obra do Cupido para que me apaixonasse.

Se o acidente não tivesse ocorrido, eu não passaria a aparecer em frente a casa dela só para vê-la pela janela; não desejaria encontrá-la mais vezes; não sonharia com ela.

Obviamente nenhuma das minhas vontades se realizou, já que ela está agora na minha frente, ansiosa, olhando para os lados com medo que alguém a veja...comigo.

- Eu...Digo, você...Foi você quem nós salvamos no mar...Não?

Então ela se lembra.

- Isso. Obrigado novamente, por salvarem a minha vida.

- Will Turner, não é esse o seu nome?.

- Exato. E a senhorita é Elizabeth Sw-

Ela pediu-me para não falar seu nome em um tom alto. Isso confirmou o que eu já sabia. Elizabeth Swann, filha do governador Swann, o homem mais poderoso da cidade.

Ficamos um momento em completo silêncio. Aquilo não incomodava a mim, era mais uma chance de poder observá-la, ver de perto seus olhos castanhos, o cabelo mesclado em loiro e marrom, meio preso e os lábios finos. Ao contrário, Elizabeth parecia incomodada com a situação.

- Eu não sei exatamente o que estava pensando ao chamá-lo para conversar. Eu o vi na rua e senti um impulso de falar com o senhor.

- E aqui estou, pronto para conversar. – eu sorri, tentando deixá-la mais à vontade.

- Deus, o que estou fazendo aqui? Não posso ser vista na rua, sozinha, conversando com... – não terminou. O que diria? 'Com um ferreiro'?

Ficou mais ansiosa, olhava para os lados, com medo de que alguém nos visse em um beco. Tive vontade de abraçá-la, tentar confortá-la, mas sua ansiedade deixou-me curioso.

- É devido ao noivado?

Ela arregalou os olhos. Como eu sabia? Simples: ela era filha do governador, qualquer coisa que acontecesse, a cidade toda saberia. Todos ficaram emocionados com a notícia! Haveria um casamento, preparativos, alegria...Todos, menos eu.

- Sim. Se alguém me vir aqui... - antes que terminasse, eu falei.

- Não precisa de toda essa preocupação. Eu não sou ninguém importante. Se alguém perguntar-

- É mentira! – ela elevou a voz antes que a frase fosse finalizada e eu me assustei um pouco. – Você não é ninguém! Nunca diga isso.

Eu posso ser alguém para as pessoas, mas Elizabeth, para você, eu não sou ninguém. E essa é a única coisa que importa para mim.

- Sinto muito...Não queria gritar...Mas...Não é verdade...Você é importante.

- Importante? Para quem? - encarei-a diretamente nos olhos.

Ela ficou em silêncio novamente. E ficamos apenas olhando para o outro, como se o tempo tivesse parado.

Eu...tenho que ir. Sinto muito, Will...Eu gostaria de poder fazer algo para mudar tudo isso...- e assim, ela saiu correndo, para longe do beco, para perto das pessoas.

Senti um impulso de segurar a mão dela, de pedir para que voltasse e respondesse à minha pergunta por que, honestamente, não sei para quem sou importante. Sou um ninguém aos olhos dos aristocratas e não haveria razão para alguém se preocupar.

Por um tempo, permaneci no lugar de nosso encontro, depois, voltei para a loja em que trabalhava. No dia seguinte, não vi Elizabeth na janela. Ou no seguinte. Ou no seguinte.

Os dias passavam cada vez mais devagar sem vê-la. Comecei a preocupar-me. O que havia ocorrido? Ela estaria bem?

Só no dia 5 de novembro descobri o que aconteceu. Ela estava preparando-se para o casamento! Seu casamento com o comodoro Norrington. Ela passara os últimos dias se arrumando e cuidando de si.

Apenas os aristocratas mais importantes foram convidados para a ocasião. Claro que eu não era um deles e, mesmo que fosse convidado, não iria. Não iria ao casamento da mulher que amo para vê-la casar-se com outro. Não agüentaria ficar calado.

Fiquei em casa, pensando em Elizabeth, pensando em como ela estaria vestida, se estaria chorando de felicidade e, principalmente, pensei no sortudo que teria ela aquela noite.

- E por todas as outras noites. – falei para mim mesmo.

Ouvi alguém bater na porta. Sai de meu aposento e andei até a entrada. Não queria falar com ninguém, saber de ninguém. Ao abrir a porta, estava uma pessoa a qual nunca vira antes.

- Senhor, foi pedido que eu entregasse essa carta ao senhor Turner.

Eu peguei o papel das mãos do jovem mais novo que eu e, antes que eu pudesse perguntar quem enviara ele já partira.

Fechei a porta e sentei em uma das cadeiras da sala de minha casa. Abri o fecho do papel enrolado e li.

_Will,_

_Em nosso encontro, perguntou-me para quem você era importante. Sinto por não ter respondido naquele momento, mas eu não podia correr o risco de ser vista na rua. Espero que entenda._

_Quando receber esta carta eu provavelmente estarei no altar, com meu futuro marido, esperando por uma nova vida e novos desafios. Mas quero que saiba que só estarei pensando em você. Sempre. Desde o dia em que nos conhecemos, mesmo que por acidente, eu percebi que eu poderia viver com você. Para sempre._

_Sei que não é possível, nunca seria e nunca será. Meu maior desejo – tê-lo ao meu lado- nunca poderá tornar-se verdade._

_Você é importante para mim. Nunca se esqueça disso. Nunca._

_ Sempre sua,_

_ Elizabeth Swann._

Terminei a carta com lágrimas em meus olhos. A mulher que eu amo e que está em todos os meus sonhos e desejos escrevera para que eu nunca esquecesse seus sentimentos. Nunca irei esquecer.

Elizabeth, a mulher que amo, continuará inalcançável, inatingível, intocada... Porém, também continuará sendo a pessoa mais importante para mim. Para sempre.

**Fim**

**OoOoOo**

**Oii, de novo!**

**Bom, vamos fingir que a Elizabeth não é impulsiva e aceita se casar com o Norrignton, de acordo com as regras da sociedade, certo?**

**Reviews à vontade =)**

**Bjos***

**Mafe Ly**


End file.
